Torbellino de Emociones
by Danelis
Summary: Vivir en Storybrook no le resultaba difícil a la doctora Regina Mills, ya que amaba el lugar. Los cambios no le gustaban a Regina, así que no le agradaba mucho la idea de trabajar con el doctor Emmett Swan ya que provenía de una ciudad grande. Regina se dio cuenta que se había equivocado y de que aquel hombre empezaba despertarle nuevos sentimientos. Swanqueen. Genderswap Emma
1. Chapter 1

Espero que no estés esperando mucho para lo de esta noche- dijo la doctora Regina Mills, sirviéndose una taza de café-. Un vaso de vino, queso, biscotes…

-Eso vale, Regina. Nadie estaba esperando que te tomaras muchas molestias- respondió Robin Wood, su compañero de consulta-. Me pareció que sería una buena idea que nos reuniéramos todos para dar la bienvenida al Dr. Swan a su nuevo trabajo. Después de trabajar en Boston, ejercer aquí será un gran cambio para él.

-No me cabe duda de que lo será- afirmó Regina, mientras se apartaba un mechón de su cabello moreno de la cara.

Los ojos, de color chocolate, se le ensombrecieron al acercarse a la ventana. La fina lluvia oscurecía la visión del cercano bosque, aunque la vista le resultaba tan familiar que no necesitaba verla para imaginarse como su verdor se extendía más allá de la ciudad.

Ella había vivido en la ciudad de Storybrook toda su vida y la adoraba con una pasión más allá de lo que ella creía posible. Regina sabía que la gente la veía como una mujer fría, tranquila y segura de sí misma y a ella no le desagradaba esa imagen. Siempre prefería guardar sus sentimientos que mostrarlos abiertamente.

-¿De verdad crees que Swan encajará entre nosotros? Él nunca ha trabajado en una consulta de pueblo pequeño así que no tiene experiencia en la clase de problemas con los que probablemente se va a encontrar. Ya sé que está muy cualificado, pero… ¿No te preocupa el hecho de que se vaya a encontrar con situaciones aquí con las que nunca se hubiera encontrado en una consulta de Boston?

-No, no me preocupa. Estoy convencido de que Emmett Swan no sólo se adaptará al trabajo sino que demostrará que es una pieza fundamental en la consulta- replicó Robin-. Espero que no estés teniendo dudas, Regi, ya que es un poco tarde para eso. Lo deberías haber pensado antes si no querías ofrecerle a Emmett ser socio en la consulta, aunque, si te digo la verdad, no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto.

¡Claro que Regina tenía dudas! Sin embargo, no podía entender el por qué. Tenía una preparación y experiencia que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de otros candidatos. Robin se había alegrado mucho de encontrar a alguien de esa valía tan rápidamente. Los dos habían estado sufriendo mucha presión desde que el padre de Regina se retiró y en el momento en que ofrecieron a Swan ser parte de la sociedad, resultaba evidente que ningún otro podía hacerle sombra. Pero ella había estado preocupada desde el momento que firmaron los contratos.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no estaba convencida de que él se adaptara al papel de médico rural? No tenía nada que sirviera de base para aquel pensamiento y resultaba poco profesional basar un juicio en la intuición femenina.

-Estoy segura de que tienes razón –dijo ella, al ver la preocupación que había en la cara de Robin-. Creo que me estoy preocupando innecesariamente. Estoy segura de que Emmett Swan será sin duda la respuesta a todas nuestras plegarias.

-Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos, pero espero que la consulta se hará mucho más fácil.

El tono de voz de Robin, algo bromista, hizo que Regina se diera la vuelta ya que se dio cuenta de que Emmett Swan estaba en la puerta. Ella se preguntó cuánto habría oído de aquella conversación, ya que había algo en la expresión de los ojos azules de él que manifestaba un desafío a pesar de la amable sonrisa de sus labios.

-¡Emmett! Me alegro de verte –dijo Regina, dándole la mano-. ¿Cuándo has llegado? No estábamos seguros de cuándo vendrías.

-Llegué anoche, algo tarde – respondió Emmet Swan, mirando a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a Regina de nuevo-. Debo darte las gracias por reservarme una habitación en Granny's. Llegué más tarde de lo que esperaba. Así que me alegré de no tener que buscar un lugar para alojarme.

-Robin lo organizó todo, así que es a él a quien debes darle las gracias, no a mí –le espetó Regina.

Evitando mirarle a los ojos, tomó nota rápidamente de su casual atuendo jeans, camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero roja y botas marrones, que él llevaba puesto y que realzaba aún más su musculatura. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, dejando completamente al descubierto su atractivo rostro.

Emmett Swan era un hombre muy imponente. Era definitivamente un hombre de ciudad. Tal vez por eso no creía que él fuera feliz viviendo y trabajando en una pequeña ciudad como Storybrook.

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que él la estaba analizando de la misma manera que ella a él, se dio la vuelta, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad sin que ella pudiera entender por qué.

Entonces, gracias Robin –dijo Emmett, volviéndose a mirar al hombre, algo más amyor que él, con una sonrisa.

-De nada. Así tendrás tiempo de empezar a buscar un sitio propio. De hecho, creo que sería una buena idea si hablaras con el Sr. Gold, co-propietario del hotel y el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades. Normalmente tiene sus contactos sobre las propiedades que van a salir al mercado. Por así decirlo, es uno de sus muchos negocios.

-Es una de las muchas ventajas de una ciudad pequeña –replicó Emmett, sonriendo-. Al contrario que las grandes ciudades, la gente sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor. Yo viví en mi último piso durante tres años y nunca me enteré de quiénes eran mis vecinos. Creo que me va a gustar conocer a todo el mundo en esta ciudad y llegar a ser parte de la comunidad.

-Tal vez –dijo Regina con frialdad, sentándose en su escritorio-. ¿Pero te gustará tanto que la gente sepa quién eres tú? Ése es un aspecto de este trabajo que muchos encuentran muy difícil. No puedes desconectar cuando vives en una pequeña ciudad como Storybrook. La gente te para en la calle, en las tiendas e incluso en el bar para pedirte consejo o comentar algo sobre su tratamiento. ¿Crees que te resultará fácil aguantar eso? ¿O lo encontrarás demasiado sofocante, como les pasa a la mayoría de los forasteros?

-Me imagino que sólo el tiempo te puede contestar eso –respondió él con voz amable, aunque le saltaban chispas de los ojos-. Yo estoy dispuesto a esperar y ver qué pasa, pero ¿y tú, Regina? Me parece que ya has decidido que no soy apto para este trabajo.

-¡Tonterías! Regi sólo está siendo… realista –intervino Robin, mirando a Regina para que ella confirmara sus palabras.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que fue un alivio que el intercomunicador sonara y se pudo dar por terminada la reunión, aunque todos sabían que aquello sólo era el principio.

-Me parece que ha llegado mi primer paciente –dijo ella, evitando mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Te importa enseñarle a Emmett su consulta, Robin?

-Claro que no –respondió Robin, saliendo de la habitación para que él le siguiera. Pero Emmett no lo hizo.

-No sé porque tienes dudas sobre mí, Regina –dijo Emmett, poniendo un delicado énfasis al pronunciar su nombre-. Este trabajo es lo que quiero y tengo la intención de llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Créeme. Me parece que una persona es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario. Tal vez deberías tener eso en cuenta.

Regina respiró profundamente cuando él hubo salido de la habitación. Entonces apretó el botón del intercomunicador para informarle a la recepcionista, Belle French que estaba lista para informarle que estaba lista para recibir a su primer paciente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que le temblaba la mano, pero no quiso pensar en lo que había sido la causa: un metro ochenta de imponencia en estilo puro llamado Emmett Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Quiero empezar agradeciendo a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia se los agradezco un montón. El capitulo es un poco corto lo sé, pero veremos a Regina en su faceta profesional. Espero que les guste. Sé que no es el Swanqueen tradicional, pero es buena historia lo prometo, y por eso le doy mil gracias nuevamente por haberle dado una oportunidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowits y la ABC. Yo solo los he utilizado para entretenimiento y si ánimos de lucrar con esta historia.**

* * *

-De acuerdo, señora Nolan, ya puede vestirse. ¿Puede hacerlo sola o quiere que la ayude?

-¡No necesito de su ayuda jovencita! –le espetó Ruth Nolan, demasiado orgullosa y testaruda como para aceptar ayuda.

-Entonces, ¿cómo está, doctora? La muy testaruda debería darse cuenta de que no debería hacerlo todo ella sola –dijo David, el hijo de Ruth, mirando la pantalla que ocultaba a su madre de su vista y levanto la voz para que ella le oyera-. Le dije vendría este fin de semana para ayudarle a recoger las ovejas, pero ¡iba ella a esperar! Las cosas se hacen cuando ella quiere que se hagan. ¡Desde que mi padre murió, es imposible razonar con ella!

-Entiendo que tiene que ser difícil, David –dijo Regina, sentándose y mirando las notas del expediente. Hacía más de tres meses desde la última vez que Ruth había estado en la consulta. Desde su angina, había tenido que ir a consulta, pero había ignorado todas sus citas. Si no hubieran estado tan ocupados, Regina ido a visitarlo a su granja-. Tu madre es una mujer muy independiente, David.

-¡Demasiado independiente! Le he dicho mil veces que Mary Margaret y yo estaríamos encantados de que viniera a vivir con nosotros, pero ¿cree que me ha escuchado?

-¿Y para qué me voy a ir a vivir con ustedes? Desde allí no puedo cuidar de mi granja –exclamó Ruth, surgiendo desde detrás del biombo-. Yo nací en esa granja, y allí será donde moriré. Así es como debe ser. La pena es que una vez que muera, no habrá nadie que se encargue de ella…

-Siéntese, señora Nolan –le interrumpió Regina rápidamente, para que la conversación no tomara otro rumbo y se hiciera interminable. Sabía que aquello había sido un punto de roce entre madre e hijo desde que David se mudó al centro de la ciudad para trabajar en la veterinaria-. Mire, señora Nolan, no me resulta fácil decirle lo que tengo que decir, así que iré al grano. No puede seguir dirigiendo esa granja usted sola. Físicamente, es demasiado para usted.

-¡Lo he hecho toda mi vida! ¡No hay nada que yo no sea capaz de hacer! –le espetó la mujer.

-Sería demasiado para una mujer de su edad aunque se encontrara en perfectamente de salud, pero éste no es su caso. Tanto si lo quiere como si no, su angina de pecho tiene que tenerse en cuenta –continuó Regina, sin apartar la vista de la mujer-. Ya se lo expliqué todo la última vez que la vi. Las arterias del corazón se le han estrechado. Hacer gran esfuerzo físico acrecienta el problema y podría ocasionar un ataque. Subir la colina para buscar una oveja fue una locura y sumamente peligroso.

-¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se pierda? No puedo permitir eso. ¡Yo debo hacerme cargo de mi granja! –replicó Ruth, empezando a levantarse de la silla.

-Sé que es importante para usted, pero debería buscar un ayudante. Ya no puede usted todo sola. Le dijo Regina obligándole a que se sentara-. David me ha dicho que ni siquiera llevaba sus medicamentos esta mañana cuando la encontró tan débil. Si hubiera llevado sus pastillas, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Gran ayuda la medicina ésa! –replicó Ruth Nolan de modo testarudo-. Además de que no sirven me producen dolor de cabeza.

-Entonces, quizás deberíamos probar otra cosa –respondió Regina-. Ya que el medicamento no tiene el mismo efecto. Creo que una angioplastia sería la solución.

-¿Qué es eso, doctora? –Preguntó David-. ¿Se trata de una operación?

-Hoy en día se trata de algo rutinario. Explicado sencillamente, se trata de alargar la sección de la arteria afectada por medio de un globo, por lo que se consigue que la sangre fluya mejor hacia el corazón. Creo que sería lo mejor para su madre, así que me gustaría que la viera un especialista en el hospital.

-¿En el hospital? ¡Yo no voy a ir al hospital! –Exclamó el anciano, poniéndose de pie-. Es una pena que su padre, el doctor Henry, no esté aquí, jovencita. ¡A él no se le hubiera ocurrido sugerirme eso! –añadió, antes de salir de la consulta.

-Lo siento mucho, doctora –se disculpó David bastante avergonzado-. Algunas veces es imposible hacerle razonar, pero haré lo que pueda. Se lo prometo.

-Gracias, David. Sé lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser, pero intenta hacerle ver que, al fin y al cabo, es por su bien –le dijo Regina sonriendo-. De lo que estoy dispuesta a asegurarme es que no vuelva a perder sus chequeos. Hablaré con Ruby Lucas para que la apunte en su lista.

-Adviértele que no le avise cuando vaya a ir a visitarla, porque si no la cabeza dura de mi madre se irá al campo –le sugirió David, mientras salía de la consulta.

Regina sonrió de nuevo. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de admirar la determinación de la señora Nolan.

-Vaya, tal vez no sea el único que ha comprobado lo afilado de su lengua, doctora Mills. ¿O acaso salen todos sus pacientes de esa manera de su consulta?

* * *

 **La** **angina de pecho** **, (también conocida como** **angor** **o** **angor pectoris)** **, es un** **dolor** **y** **enfermedad de las arterias coronarias** **, generalmente de carácter opresivo, localizado en el área** **retro esternal** **, ocasionado por insuficiente aporte de** **sangre** **(oxígeno) a las** **células** **del** **músculo del corazón** **. Con frecuencia se asocia a la angina de pecho con un riesgo elevado de futuros episodios cardiovasculares fatales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo. Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de la historia algo más largo que los otros y con más interacción entre Regina y Emmett. En este capítulo hay un par de OC que son importante para la trama. Espero que les guste.**

 **Además quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído la historia hasta ahora, a los que le han dado follow y agregado en favoritos. En especial a Vnat07 por sus reviews que me animan mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowits y la ABC. Yo solo los he utilizado para entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucrar con esta historia.**

* * *

La sonrisa se heló en los labios de Regina. Al levantar la vista, vio a Emmett apoyado en la puerta en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión divertida en los ojos.

Aunque no tenía frío, Regina sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se echó a temblar. A pesar de eso, el corazón le latía más rápido de lo que debería. Aquella broma le había molestado tanto que su voz se tornó gélida cuando le respondió.

\- No a menudo, pero sí me pasa de vez en cuando. Los pacientes con los que tratamos aquí no son de la clase tan refinada a la que tú estás acostumbrado, doctor Swan. Están demasiado ocupados ganándose la vida como para andarse con cortesías sociales.

-Eso les hace parecer personas muy tristes, pero no ha sido ésa la impresión que yo he sacado de los pacientes que he visto esta mañana –replicó él, con una sonrisa aún más amplia-. Vaya, vaya. Espero que no estés intentando quitarme los ánimos tan pronto. Sé que hemos accedido a un periodo de prueba de tres meses, pero tengo que confesarte que eso es para mí una formalidad. He venido para quedarme, créeme.

Él la miró durante un instante, para luego mirar a su consulta, que estaba frente de la de ella. Hasta que se retiró, aquella había sido la consulta del padre de Regina y ella lamentaba no haberse cambiado para utilizarla. La idea de Emmett Swan utilizando la misma habitación que Henry Mills para ver a sus pacientes le hizo sentir un nudo en la garanta.

¿Qué sabría él sobre el trabajo y la dedicación que había costado levantar aquella consulta? Con actitudes de hombre de ciudad, Emmett nunca podría apreciar los valores de comunidad que todos ellos tenían en tanta estima. Él sólo podría considerar a Storybrook un lugar para trabajar hasta que se cansara de jugar al médico rural… ¡Y así sería!

Él miro alrededor, mientras ella bajaba los ojos para que Emmett no pudiera ver su enojo. Le sorprendía tremendamente que le costara controlar su genio, tal y como ocurría normalmente. ¿Qué tenía Emmett Swan? Regina no lo sabía, pero prefería que él no lo supiera hasta que ella misma no lo averiguara.

-En cualquier caso, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo, Regina, es que me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre uno de mis pacientes. Supongo que conocerás a la familia. Se trata de los Mendell y es sobre el niño más pequeño, Owen, que ha venido hoy a consulta –dijo él en un tono muy profesional, cosa que ella le agradeció.

-Sí, los conozco. Vienen con bastante frecuencia en especial el pequeño Owen. Ha tenido varias infecciones respiratorias últimamente. ¿Qué le ha pasado hoy?

-No estoy seguro. Me parece que no tiene congestionado el pecho, así que no creo que ese sea el problema. Lleva con fiebre varios días y tiene inflamadas las glándulas linfáticas y el bazo. También tiene un sarpullido al que me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo y me dieras tu opinión.

-Por supuesto –dijo Regina, levantándose de la silla.

Él se apartó de la puerta para dejarle el paso. Cuando él le abrió la puerta de la consulta, le rozó el hombro y aquella sensación hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Al entrar en la consulta, Regina intentó olvidarlo todo y concentrarse en la joven mujer que estaba sentada con un niño en las rodillas. Todos en la ciudad conocían a los Mendell, y no siempre por cosas buenas. Greg Mendell se presentaba con regularidad delante de un juez por delitos menores.

Normalmente se presentaba en los tribunales, pagaba sus multas y luego seguía intentando ganarse la vida para él y su familia con trabajos ocasionales. Tenían tres hijos. La mayor Sophie, tenía dieciséis años, Felix trece y el menor, Owen, era el que estaba sobre el regazo de su madre, Tamara.

-Hola, señora Mendell –dijo Regina, inclinándose sobre ella. Se dio cuenta que el niño estaba muy pálido y apático-. Hola Owen, me han dicho que no te encuentras muy bien.

-Como le decía al doctor Swan, lleva varios días con fiebre –explicó la madre, echándole una mirada llena de coquetería a Emmett, mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro.

-Ya se lo explicado yo a la doctora Mills. ¿Le importaría si ella examina a Owen para que nos dé su opinión sobre ese sarpullido? –preguntó él, con tanto encanto, que la mujer se sonrojó.

-Claro que no. Venga, Owen, ponte de pie para que la doctora pueda examinarte –dijo la mujer, poniendo al niño en el suelo sin ceremonia e ignorando las quejas del niño-. No ha dejado de lloriquear en toda la semana –le explicó a Emmett-. Ya estoy harta de oírlo. Por eso se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea traerlo para ver si le dan algo que le haga callarse.

-Ya veremos lo que podemos hacer –respondió él tranquilamente, pero Regina captó un tono cortante en su voz-. ¿Qué te parece si vas a recostarte en mi camilla especial para que te podamos mirar otra vez la barriguita? –le dijo con dulzura a el niño-. Si eres bueno, estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que darte de recompensa.

El niño asintió y le dio la mano para que lo llevara a la camilla. Él le ayudó a sentarse y le dijo hizo que el niño sonriera. Entonces, él se volvió a Regina y le preguntó con voz neutra:

-¿Quieres examinarla?

Regina cruzó la habitación, preguntándose lo que tenía que ver aquellos tonos tan diferentes de voz con la imagen sofisticada y fría que había hecho de él el día de la entrevista y le resultó imposible. Aquello le hizo pensar si el doctor Swan sería otra cosa de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-¿Ves? El sarpullido ha cambiado de color –dijo él, colocando al niño sobre el costado para luego señalar una zona encima de la cintura-. ¿Regina? –añadió él, al ver que ella no respondía.

-Sí, lo veo.

Al estudiar la zona en cuestión, Regina vio que la mayor parte del tronco y las extremidades del niño estaban cubiertas de puntos rojos, pero en algunas zonas, los puntos habían adquirido un tono púrpura y se habían hecho más grandes. Al mirarle la espalda, vio que ocurría lo mismo.

-Ya veo lo que querías decir. ¿Crees que se trate de algún tipo de infección o será una reacción a algo que ha comido o con lo que ha estado en contacto? Algunas veces, eso es lo que produce este tipo tan virulento de sarpullido.

-Ya había pensado en eso, pero no explica a prolongada fiebre ni la inflamación de las glándulas linfáticas y del bazo –respondió Emmett-. Lo más probable es que sea algún tipo de infección, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es algo más que eso.

-¿Qué te parece que hagamos? –preguntó Regina-. ¿Un análisis de sangre?

-Creo que sí. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que causa esa erupción para que podamos tratarlo eficazmente. No me gustaría dejar ningún cabo suelto especialmente en mi primer día de trabajo –añadió él sonriendo a Elizabeth.

-¿Qué le parece que es. Doctor Swan? –preguntó Tamara-. Espero que no sea nada contagioso. Le dije a la maestra de Owen que sólo se trataba de un sarpullido, pero ella no me permitió que lo dejara en el colegio. ¡Vaya con los niños! ¿Quién los entiende? Si no es una cosa, es otra, especialmente con éste…

-No sé exactamente lo que le pasa, señora Mendell, por eso nos gustaría hacerle un análisis de sangre. Sin embargo, no creo que Owen deba ir al colegio, ya que, aunque no fuera contagioso, no se encuentra bien. Si quiere sentarse a Owen en las rodillas –añadió él, tomando una jeringuilla-, voy a tomarle una muestra de sangre.

-¡Oh! No estoy segura de eso, doctor –exclamó Tamara, mirando aterrada a la jeringuilla-. Nunca me han gustado las agujas. Sólo con mirarlas, me pongo mala.

-Entonces –suspiró Emmett-, tal vez sea mejor que usted se siente para que la doctora Mills y yo nos encarguemos de todo.

No tardaron nada en conseguir la muestra de sangre. Owen se portó como unángel, sin protestar siquiera cuando Emmett le extrajo la sangre. Cuando acabaron, él levantó a el niño de la camilla.

-Desearía que todos mis pacientes fueran tan buenos como tú, Owen. Has sido realmente valiente –le dijo a el niño mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Owen lo miraba con admiración, por lo que Regina tuvo que sonreír mientras le ponía una bandita en el brazo. Resultaba evidente que a Emmett se le daba bien los niños, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco se había esperado aquello, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que su primera impresión sobre él no había sido lo exacta que ella había creído.

-Vale, le daré una receta para penicilina, que Owen debe tomar como se le indica. Veo que él lo ha tomado antes y no le dio ninguna reacción –dijo Emmett.

-No, pero ¿cuándo puedo mandarlo al colegio? –preguntó la mujer, poniéndole a el niño el abrigo bruscamente-. ¡Me sigue a todas partes, por l que no puedo tener ningún minuto de paz en todo el día!

-Téngalo en casa hasta que la erupción desaparezca. Hasta que estemos seguro que no es contagioso, el lo más sensato –replico Emmett secamente-. Pasarán entre cinco días y una semana antes de que tengamos los resultados del análisis, pro le llamaremos en cuanto los recibamos. Mientras tanto, asegúrese de que Owen descanse mucho y si le sube la fiebre, mójele la frente y dele muchos líquidos. Sin embargo, si ocurre algo, no deje de llamarme e iré a verle enseguida.

-De acuerdo, doctor Swan, aunque sigo creyendo que es una exageración no llevarla al colegio –le espetó la mujer, mientras salía por la puerta arrastrando al niño, que miro a Emmett como pidiendo ayuda, pero no dijo nada.

-Un momento, señora Mendell –le gritó Emmett, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y arrodillándose delante de Owen-. Casi se me olvidaba que te había prometido una recompensa por ser tan buen chico. Eso es por ser ni paciente estrella.

-Gracias –susurró el niño tímidamente, acariciando suavemente la brillante estrella que él le había prendado en el viejo abrigo.

-De nada, Owen –dijo él, despidiéndose del niño-. ¡Qué mujer! –exclamó con exasperación al cerrar la puerta.

-Sé lo que quieres decir –sonrió Regina, aliviada de estar de acuerdo con él en algo-. Tamara nunca va a ganar el título de "Madre del Año". Sin embargo, para ser justos, hace lo que puede y no tengo ninguna duda de que ama a sus hijos, pero a su manera. El problema es que ella era poco más de una niña cuando tuvo a la primera y luego vinieron los otros.

-Eso pasa a menudo. ¿Y tú Regina? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Estás casada? Nunca llegamos a hablar de eso en las entrevistas, recuerdo que alguien mencionó a la esposa de Robin había fallecido hacía poco, pero no se mencionó nada de ti.

-No, no tengo hijos ni estoy casada –respondió ella, algo tímida por revelar algo tan personal.

-¿Divorciada?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Regina, intentando, a duras penas, mantener la sonrisa.

-Entonces, tal vez estás comprometida –continuó él, mirándole la mano-. Pero no veo anillo, aunque muchas personas no se preocupan de eso hoy en día. La mayoría de las parejas prefieren vivir juntas hasta que les surge la necesidad de fijar el "gran día" y entonces empiezan a pensar en comprar los anillos.

Regina lo miró, preguntándose por qué le estaba molestando tanto aquel interrogatorio. Era la extraña manera en la que Emmett la miraba… como si su respuesta realmente le importara.

-Yo no estoy comprometida y tampoco estoy viviendo con nadie –le espetó ella-. No creo que ése sea un comportamiento adecuado para mi posición.

¿Crees que a buena gente de esta ciudad se escandalizarían? –preguntó Emmett, riendo, aunque parecía haber cierto tono de satisfacción en su voz-, Venga ya, Regina, a nadie le importaría eso hoy en día.

-Tal vez en Boston no, pero las cosas son muy diferentes por aquí –replicó ella-. Tal vez lo deberás tener en cuenta.

-No te preocupes. Trataré de no darle mala reputación a la consulta con mi disoluto comportamiento –observó él con ironía-. Sólo estaba bromeando. Lo que realmente estoy intentando decir es que me sorprende que alguien no te haya conquistado hasta ahora.

El corazón de Regina empezó a latir un poco más fuerte por aquel cumplido, aunque le parecía que él no lo había dicho en serio. Ella se dirigió a la puerta, dando aquella conversación por finalizada. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Robin entró en la consulta.

-Ah, están los dos aquí. Me preguntaba a qué hora quieres que vayamos esta noche, Regi –dijo él, mirando a Emmett-. Supongo que Regina te habrá mencionado que estamos todos invitados a su casa esta noche. Pensamos que sería una manera agradable de darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo. Seremos sólo nosotros tres, Graham Humbert, que ha sido nuestro médico suplente este año y Ruby Lucas, la enfermera del distrito. Graham está en Boston hoy para hacer una entrevista para trabajo humanitario con una organización sin fines de lucro, así que esta noche cuando vuelva nos dirá qué tal le ha ido. Tal vez será una celebración doble, aunque será triste que se vaya.

-Suena fantástico, gracias. Tengo muchas ganas de ir. ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya? –le preguntó Emmett a Regina.

-Sobre… sobre las ocho estará bien. Así nos dará tiempo de descansar un poco después de la consulta –replicó ella, algo nerviosa por la conversación que los dos acababan de tener-. ¿Podrás conseguir una niñera para Emily? –le pregunto a Robin con dulzura-. Se me olvidó preguntártelo.

-Roland me ha dicho que él lo hará –respondió Robin, sonriendo-. ¡Pero tiene su precio! Creo que hemos acordado treinta dólares por cuidar de su hermana…

-Roland y Emily son los hijos de Robin –le explicó Regina a Emmett, por encima del hombro, después de reírse de la broma de Robin.

-Mmm, me lo había imaginado, pero pensé que tendrías tres hijos, Robin. ¿Estoy equivocado?

-No, en absoluto –respondió Robin con expresión triste-. Holly es mi hija mayor, pero en este momento no está con nosotros. Sólo están Roland y Emily.

David sonrió, pero Regina vio que estaba muy disgustado. Suspiró cuando él salió e la consulta, dándose cuenta de que debía explicarle la situación a Emmett.

-Holly tomó muy mal la muerte de su madre. Nunca se pudo hacer a la idea de que no se podía hacer nada por ella. Ella estaba en la facultad de Medicina de Seattle, pero lo dejó cuando Marian murió. Lo último que supe de ella era que estaba en Brasil, pero no estoy segura de que ni siquiera Robin sepa dónde está en estos momentos.

-Eso es muy duro para Robin y su familia –dijo él, sonriendo tristemente-. Me parece que es mejor saber la situación, ya que así no corre el riesgo de meter la pata. Creo que me debería haber dado cuentas, pero no entiendo por qué Robin y tú han sido reservados.

-¿Reservados? –repitió Regian, sin saber a lo que él se refería.

-Mmm, a su relación. Él es libre, como tú. Estoy seguro de que a las personas de Storybrook les parecería estupendo que sus dos médicos formaran una nueva clase de sociedad, así que eso no puede representar ningún problema.

-Yo…nosotros…

Regian no sabía que decir. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Él le miraba los enormes ojos marrones con infinita comprensión.

-Tal vez no he entendido bien la situación. Tal vez Robin no sepa lo que sientes por él – continuó Emmett, con un brillo en los ojos que resultó imposible descifrar-. Deberías probar a decírselo, si quieres mi consejo. No creo que haya razón alguna para mantenerlo en secreto.

Regina se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar aquel escrutinio por más tiempo y se dirigió a su consulta. Cuando cerró la puerta, se puso a pensar en todo lo que debería haber dicho a Emmett para hacerle saber que no quería ni su interés ni su consejo. Su relación con Robin no era asunto suyo.

¿Qué relación? En lo que se refería a Robin, ella no era más que una colega y una amiga. Ni antes ni después de la muerte de Marian había habido ninguna razón para pensar que había algo más. Robin vivía en una feliz ignorancia de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacía él, pero le había tomado dos minutos a Emmett Swan darse cuenta.

Regina respiró profundamente, pero no se sintió mejor. Saber que Emmett podía ver a través de ella tan fácilmente le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable…


End file.
